Ada Delamere Gray
Ada Delamere Gray Ship: Airship 67 Title: Blades Specialist & Stealth Operative Age: 17 Race: Human Homeworld: Entasir Hometown: Menera Date of Birth: Exact Date Unknown, the year 1268 (on the Entasiran Calendar) Personality Mostly quiet except around close friends (of which she has few) Ada loves combat and weapons and is very adept at using them, training for hours on end sometimes when she can as well as being highly skilled at sneaking about. She also rarely sits completely still, usually fidgeting or finding some way to occupy her hands when sitting or having a conversation. Despite making her living as a treasure hunter and thief she cares more for "interesting" items over those of high monetary value when it comes to her own personal adventures, having a love for anything odd or out of the ordinary (she will usually find anything or anyone if she's getting paid though, regardless of interest). She is quite tolerant with most people, though she doesn't interact with them much, preferring to listen rather than join the conversations of friends. She loves books when she has the time to read them and the outdoors on a pleasant day but hates being confined to one place for too long, needing adventure on a regular basis to keep her entertained. Also carries a set of lock picks on her person wherever she goes no matter the place or occasion. Biography My name as you know, is Ada Delamere Gray (I have also been known as "Alakari" in some areas, by those who don't know my real name, though I'm not sure where the name derives from it is apparently the name of a spirit of sorts known for thieving and "sneaky behavior". Various other names have been associated with me as well but I won't bother listing them all). I am the Blades Specialist of the Airship 67 and I greatly enjoy my work as I absolutely adore weapons and combat (daggers and swords in particular) and have been training myself in their use since I was but nine years old, as a result of this and my various adventures I have become a very adept fighter and also a skilled enough alchemist when the mood strikes me. I'm a rather quiet person and because of this I've been told I am a bit of a mystery to some, though I feel I'm a rather straightforward person, when I'm with close friends however I tend to speak much more freely and openly. I have been called many things in my rather short lifetime, sky pirate, rogue, assassin and thief to name a few (among other much less pleasant things) you may call me whichever you like, I don't find any of them offensive in the least as they are completely true. I grew up in the sky city Menera on a world called Entasir that is a bit like this one (though it had it's differences of course) and while it was a fantastical place all on it's own, I dreamed of traveling the world and having adventures, searching for treasures and visiting magnificent places I had never heard of with the best skypirates in the Multi-Verse. I didn't have any family to speak of so I lived on the streets as a thief, picking pockets and stealing food to survive as a child since my earliest memories, then due to my skills in the field I was able to take on more "high profile" thieving jobs for some of the less respectable denizens of the city when I was older to afford a small, admittedly rather rundown apartment. It wasn't so bad as it sounds and overall I led a fairly decent life there managing to make a few good friends despite the "unsavory" company I usually kept due to my chosen profession, but I longed for something more so one day I packed my few belongings and stowed away on an airship at the aerodome. The crew wasn't too pleased when they discovered me but there was little they could do seeing as we were in the middle of the sky and they were (luckily) decent people, so due to my extensive knowledge of weapons and combat (as well as stealth and sneakiness) they set me to work in the armory where I also learned a fair bit of alchemy which proved useful for making new types of ammunition and grenades. After that I bounced from ship to ship for a while, continuing to take on thieving jobs (and a fair share of assassinations, when money was tight) never staying anywhere for very long and partaking in various adventures in the company of infamous sky pirates just as I'd always dreamed. One day, after the previous crew I had been traveling with suffered a mutiny and I was thrown off the ship I happened upon a small notice on a dingy bar-room wall, the Airship 67 was in need of a weapons specialist. It sounded perfect so I responded to the notice, joined the crew of the 67 shortly thereafter and I've been here ever since. Now we sail the skies in search of adventure (some of which are brought about at my suggestion) and I must admit, it's more interesting than I ever expected it to be when I first stepped on board. Category:Characters